thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Unrest
The Age of Unrest (August 2006 - February 2007) was marked by civil disorder and took place following The Age of Imperialism. Major events included The Second Deletion, The Lazrik Riots, The Founding of TheTLDR.org TLDR-TIAC War II, and the TLDR Revolution. Great Deletion II The sum of every TLDRer's fears came to pass for the second time in history. Invisionfree deleted the TLDR. This time it was easy to regroup with the aid of backup forums like DoS and KEK, but the event was still a slap in the face to the entire community. At first it was suspected that the deletion had had something to do with Landova and Ashgef, but it was soon discovered that Raistlin had reported TLDR to Invisionfree weeks before, after the attack on TIAC. Raistlin became one of only a few people to be permabanned in the history of the TLDR. Adjusting to yet another forum was not a difficult task for the battle-hardened TLDRers. The fourth board to bear the name "TLDR" quickly became their new home. The Lazrik Riots Many ages earlier, in the latter part of The Golden Age, multiple people had been granted admin status, but over time they had all either left or somehow lost their power, including the founder of the TLDR himself, NickLachey. Only Lazrik and Nigma remained admins. By the end of September, some were growing dissatisfied with their leadership. They felt that the old days of multiple, equal admins were gone. Nigma was barely present and when he was, he neglected to use his authority. Lazrik created a set of three rules that would warrant account suspension: no spam, no shock links or NSFW material image linked, and no quote bombs. He implemented an "I hate fun" meme to make his new legislations seem light and non-serious. Although he wasn't the first to criticize Lazrik, Morek decided to take a major step in trying to change the TLDR leadership by demanding that additional admins be elected. In Morek's mind, all that was great about the TLDR was slipping away and Lazrik was playing on TLDRers' fear of being deleted again in order to pass off his new legislations. Although many people supported Morek, Lazrik refused to take his proposal seriously. Angered, Morek and his supporters decided to mercilessly spam the TLDR for a straight week. As the spamming reached its climax, having disrupted the TLDR on a daily basis for days, Lazrik announced that he was going to leave and that TLDR would have no rules from then on. Many believed it was a passive aggressive attempt to show TLDRers that they needed his rule, but Lazrik later claimed that it was only a strategy to end the spam. However, just as Morek and his supporters were about to declare victory, Lazrik returned several minutes later and gave everyone on the forum mod powers, an action that would prove quite destructive. Over five thousand threads were deleted in the following minutes of chaos. At the last second, Nigma intervened and restored order and the rioters were dispersed. Although they were disheartened, their cause did not die, for they knew that little had been accomplished. Some opponents of the cause believed that the entire conflict had been an elaborate troll attempt on Morek's part, but he vehemently denied this. The Founding of TheTLDR.org Lazrik caused much excitement as he announced that he would be hosting TLDR himself at the domain name TheTLDR.org. It was the first time TLDR had been free from Invisionfree since Tiffanie's TheTLDR.com almost a year earlier. In late October it went live. Even though it was still in its infancy, many members were unsatisfied with the new forum and viewed the old one as equal or better. There had been much controversy surrounding the new ignore feature and the abolishment of postcounts, as well as other issues on which Lazrik seemed unwilling to be flexible. Those who had partaken in the Lazrik Riots viewed the move as Lazrik's grab for ultimate power. Although the future of the TLDR seemed uncertain, TLDRers were happy to shed the constant fear of having their forum spontaneously deleted. TLDR-TIAC War II The previous summer, the attack on TIAC had come at a great price. It had ushered in Second Deletion and the resulting series of inner conflicts. The confrontation had been bloody for both forums. Throughout all of this, many TLDRers had still been eagerly awaiting a chance at a second strike. As the months had passed, TIAC had proven itself to be the only other major power among the OT Spinoff forums, having recovered completely from TLDR's devastating attack while still harboring enemies such as Raistlin and Foxpaw. On one particular Friday night, covert TLDR operative NickLachey infiltrated TIAC under an alias, gaining access to the admin panel thanks to Raistlin's gullibility. NickLachey then gave the admin access to Lazrik, who gained complete control of TIAC and, after several hours of admin abuse and gloating, redirected TIAC to Lastmeasure. With TIAC utterly destroyed in the same manner as SS Raistlin's first forum, IBTL, its residents had little choice but to flee to TLDR itself. TLDR took on many new members after the destruction of TIAC. For a time, it appeared as if TLDR had won the war for good, but the TIACers began to drift out and back to their own forums in the following weeks. Some of them created Zombie Muffins, a forum that was meant to replace TIAC, but Raistlin and other TIAC officials decided to continue TIAC itself, and a second board was created. However, TLDR did end up retaining several members as a result of the conflict. TIAC members discussed plans for retaliation, including a proposal by Raistlin's e-girlfriend, Ninja, to pay off the root admins and have TLDR shut down. After the conversation was leaked, it was a source of great amusement for TLDRers. TIAC was having too many problems of its own to deal with TLDR, however. A violent uprising took down Raistlin, stripping him of his admin powers, leaving a sole admin in charge of TIAC: a 14 year old girl named Tarbarcy. Although Raistlin still posted at TIAC as a normal member, the ousting of one of TLDR's greatest enemies did much to improve relations between the two forums. For the first time in TIAC's history, it was no longer in open conflict with TLDR. The two OT superpowers reached a shaky truce. The TLDR Revolution Three months had passed since TheTLDR.org was launched, and the anti-Lazrik cause was again gaining momentum. They felt that little had changed in the past months as far as new features or improvements over the Invisionfree forum. The group's ultimatum was this: if Lazrik did not restore NickLachey's admin status, they would leave and create a new Invisionfree forum, using NickLachey's status as the original TLDR creator to designate the new forum as the "real" TLDR. TLDR was gripped with controversy for the next two weeks, with outspoken Lazrik supporters coming out in protest. Once again, Morek was accused of trolling. As time went on, Lazrik's inflexibility threatened to force the group to go ahead with their supposed plan. A second TLDR civil war was brewing. But just as tensions were at their highest, Lazrik updated TLDR by reinstating post counts, promoting NickLachey to admin, setting up the rating system, and creating an official TLDR Wiki, resulting in an increase in posting activity and generating a flurry of excitement. Lazrik later reflected that he had done it because Morek had been "such a great rebellion leader." Although these changes launched TLDR into an age of prosperity, they would later cause problems. Navigation <<-The Age of Imperialism------Index------The Age of Decline->> Category:TLDR History Category:History